Bedridden
by OlieGoldenWolf
Summary: There's nothing Kagura Mikazuchi hates more than being bedridden. Luckily (or unluckily), she's got a loving girlfriend to look after her.


**Author's note:** The fandom is awfully short on Milliagura content. I'm here to change that.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me. If it did, this two would be canon.

* * *

 **Bedridden**

 **by OlieGoldenWolf**

"Achoo!"

Kagura sneezed for the hundred time that day. The mites in the air of her dark room spiralled slightly before settling back into a lazy dance. She remained motionless for a moment, gathering strength in an attempt to dissipate the fog in her mind. When no results came, she sighed, blew up her nose, tossed the handkerchief aside and snuggled deep in her covers once more.

She felt so miserable right now. Oh so miserable.

She hated to be sick. It went against the very essence of her being. She could slice up monster after monster without breaking a sweat, smash down the strongest creature with her gravitational magic. And yet, some germs decided she would be their next prey and there she was, prostrated on her bed, sticky and tired, unable to do anything but rest.

She hated so much to be sick. _So_ _ **much**_.

A knock on the door interrupted the quiet dimness of the room.

"Kagura-san, I brought some lunch and your medicine."

Turning around would be too much of a hassle for the sick woman but then again, she didn't have to. She would recognize that high-pitched voice anywhere, senses dizzy or not. Besides, it's not like there was someone else in their apartment anyway. Still, she opened her eyes, at least as silent greeting to the girl that stood on the threshold with a tray in her hands, her shape cut out against the light outside the room.

"Kagura-san, you need to air up this room. The air is so stuffy," Milliana said as she left the tray on the bedside table.

"The air is fine."

"It is not, Kagura-san." Milliana sighed as she walked towards the window.

"Milliana– no. Don't you dare–"

Milliana opened up the curtains and glasses, letting afternoon sunlight and fresh air pour in like a waterfall.

" _Khhh!_ " Kagura hissed like a wounded vampire and hid her sensitive eyes behind the bed covers. Milliana gracefully ignored her reaction and chose instead to sit on the bed, making the mattress dip under her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible."

"Huh. Figured as much."

"Then why do you even ask?"

"Just wanted to see what you would answer."

At this, Kagura _did_ open her eyes and _did_ turn around to glare at the girl. She was just innocently sitting there, ginger hair in a relaxed bun, cheerful expression on her face, oversized tee-shirt falling sheepishly from one of her shoulders as she leaned towards the bedside table to grab something that went unnoticed to Kagura's eye. The cat-like makeup she usually wore was missing, but that was to be expected. Today she was just as bound to the apartment as her, after all. Kagura tried really hard not to dwell on how sexy that shirt and messy bun looked on her. Focused instead on her own headache and irritation and… wait, why was Milliana smiling so much?

"What are you so happy about?" The dark-haired grunted as she sat on the bed, careful of her heavy bed. Her voice sounded nasal and her tongue felt swollen, and those were just more items to add to the mental list of just why she hated so much this whole situation.

"Well, you being sick means I get to take care of you," she answered casually, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You never let me spoil you, Kagura-san. You are always so stoic and… self-sufficient. Just this time let me pamper you and take care of you."

The way Kagura's eyes softened went unnoticed by the younger girl who was preoccupied with rearranging things on the tray. Was she really that cold around Milliana? She had never noticed before. Maybe she could try and be more compliant. More pleasant to be around.

"Here, I made chicken soup."

…And so much for her good intentions.

"Ugh, I hate soup. It's so inconsistent and… liquid."

"Yeah well, that's the funny thing of soup, Kagura-san. It's liquid." Milliana took a spoonful of the beverage, the small content grin never leaving her face. She blew some air over it until she dimmed it at the perfect temperature. "Open your mouth, please."

"I am not a child you know. I can feed myself just fine." Kagura crossed her arms, but in spite of her protests she complied and accepted the food that was given to her. She took her time to chew on the chicken bits and swallow, all the while looking down. This was so humiliating, not even allowed to feed herself alone.

"Oh, sorry Kagura-san. I guess I let myself get carried away." The twinkle in her eyes told Kagura that the girl was most definitely _not_ sorry. "Of course you can eat on your own, but be careful. It's steaming."

Kagura grumbled something like an agreement and took the spoon. The first few gulps came watchful, not trusting completely whatever liquid food she was putting on her mouth. But as mouthful after mouthful of soup opened her stomach up, she realized of just how _hungry_ she had been. The lack of flavour and the scalding heat were degraded to a second concern as her main goal became to fill her insides with as much of the treat as she could.

Had she eaten breakfast that day? No, she probably hadn't. She had woken up seized by weakness, completely unable to so much as leave the bed. The fact that Milliana had back from her solo mission that morning had only been a strike of luck. If it hadn't been for that, only God knows where she would be right now. Probably on this same bed, half-starved and sick, helpless and pathetically unable to take care of herself. She was such a shameful warrior.

"How is it?" She heard Milliana ask.

"Tasteless."

"Ahh, you are so lovely when you are sick, Kagura-san."

Kagura thought she heard sarcasm in Milliana's voice but that couldn't be possible, right? Milliana was always so respectful, so polite when it came to talking to her. It was foreign to hear her speaking this way. Despite her reluctance to take her attention from what was left of warm plate in front of her, she still teared her gaze from it to stare at the girl by her side and sure enough, found her smirking down at her.

"Are you actually laughing at the sick, Milliana?" The girl was poorly hiding giggles behind her hand, and that was only useful to fuel Kagura's outrage. "You cruel monsters! And here I thought you wanted to take care of me!"

"I–I'm so sorry, Kagura-san!" The cat girl was downright laughing now. "But you are so easy to tease while you are sick! You get so cranky! You are adorable!"

Kagura's perplex expression must have been evident to Milliana when their eyes fixed, because she froze on spot and her giggles died down. The cat mage blinked.

"What?"

"I am not cranky and I– I am absolutely _not_ adorable right now!"

Milliana sighed, remnants of mirth in her eyes.

"Yes, Kagura-san, you _are_ cranky." Her tone of voice was the same as if she was speaking to a child.

Kagura gasped, "I am not!"

"You are, you always get like this when you get the flu. Are you finished with that?" Milliana motioned her head towards the bowl.

The swordswoman looked down to her plate, and yeah, it was as good as finished. She had lost her appetite anyway. Silently she nodded and closed her arms as the girl removed the bowl from her lap and placed it in the tray again.

"You are insufferable when you get like this, Milliana."

"Oh, I am?" Even without looking at her, the swordswoman knew Milliana's lips were up in a teasing smirk. "You become oddly childish when you get sick, Kagura-san."

"I am not–! You know what, I'm not speaking to you."

"My point proven."

Kagura staggered as her reply died on her mouth. Damn Milliana and damn her irreverent attitude.

"Oh and, Kagura-san? _"_ Milliana continued "You cannot convince me that you aren't adorable right now. Your red nose is actually pretty cute."

Reflexes dulled by her sickened state, Kagura didn't even see it coming when Milliana leaned down and placed a sound peck on the point of her nose. The girl reached out for something else in the tray, totally ignoring the way Kagura's face brightened up in a blush that had nothing to do with her fever and her sputtered protests.

"I am not cute."

"Whatever you say Kagura-san," Milliana snickered. "Now please be a good girl a drink you medicine," she said, handling her a glass of water together with some pills.

Kagura looked at the small red dots in her palm for a good while, stretching the moment.

"I hate pills."

"I know, Kagura-san."

"Why are you making me drink pills?"

"You need them to get better, Kagura-san."

For a moment, Kagura seriously considered sending all her pride to hell and hiding from the world under her bed covers once again. She felted so horrible that frustrated tears where fighting their way out from behind her eyes. Oh yes, the mighty and powerful Kagura Mikazuchi was nearly brought to tears by a simple flu. In her defence, this was an exceptionally powerful flu, not even her worst periods were this bad. She hated pills, and she hated her stuffy nose, and her headache, and being bedridden, and the soreness in her throat, and she just hated _so much_ to be sick, and–

"Why do you even like me when I'm like this? I've got snot in my nose and my skin is pale and sweaty and I'm not a pleasant sight, _I know_ , I've got a mirror. And we already clarified that my attitude is as enjoyable as barefooted walk in a shit-filled camp."

Her words were mumbled, her eyes casted down. Kagura had to fucking bite her lip to keep herself from pouting. It had been only hours since she was as good as chained to this bed, and yet it felt like weeks already. Her body felt sore and heavy all over, as if she had just fought against the most powerful monster and come out barely alive. It was taking its toll on her, and her mood was helplessly sinking.

Milliana was there then, all traces of her teasing attitude gone as she sensed that her girlfriend actually needed her now. Tenderly, she nuzzled worried crisps out of her forehead. Her words were soft, not really a whisper but low still, like an intended caress.

"I've already told you, Kagura-san. I still like you, even when you are like this. I like to take care of you. It's only natural to do this kind of things for a person you love."

She kissed her forehead then, and her lips lingered there, cold against Kagura's feverish skin. A balsam like no other and oddly, impossibly, Kagura already felt herself feeling better, her whole body relaxing as if submerged in a hot spring.

"Take your medicine. Please?"

Milliana was looking at her with those big eyes of her, and everything be damned but Kagura couldn't argue with that caramel stare.

Up into her mouth went the pills and the water followed soon after. She felt them rolling down her throat, the feeling disappearing when it got to her chest. When she peeked in front of her once again, Milliana was there with a smile as bright as sunlight, and just as beautiful.

"Thank you so much, Kagura-san!" She said cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah." Kagura's mumbles were practically lost as she wormed her way inside the blankets again. No soon had she transform herself into a strapped-pink burrito, that she felt somebody snuggling against her back.

"Milliana…" Kagura couldn't see her face from this angle, but she was pretty sure the cat girl was smiling. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Kagura-san? I'm cuddling you."

"Don't do that. You will catch a cold to."

"Oh, I don't think so." Kagura could feel her nuzzling the nape of her neck. "I'm pretty strong when it comes to illness. Haven't catch anything for years, now. Besides, I've read somewhere that physical contact helps you recover more quickly."

Kagura seriously doubted that information was well sourced, but she found it hard to fight against the pleasant warmth in her back, and the content sighed Milliana emitted had her melting inside.

She bit her inner cheek before muttering:

"Okay. You can stay here if you close those forsaken windows."

She felt her smile where she couldn't see her. Kagura didn't move a muscle as Milliana stood up, but she heard hinges cringing and suddenly the room was in darkness again. The mattress dipped before she felt slim arms making their way around her waist and a soft chest pressing against her back.

Milliana's breath evened out in a matter of seconds, her exhales ticking her neck. It should have been bothersome, but Kagura could only find it comforting. She closed her eyes too, finally surrendering to the heaviness of her body, revelling in the way that soothing embrace made her feel.

Maybe having the flu wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Tsundere Kagura gives me life. So does sassy Milliana. Also, Milliana calling Kagura "Kagura-san" makes me melt inside. Can you notice that?

Expect me to write more for this two. Feedback if you would, reader-san.


End file.
